This study developed statistical methods for the analysis of data from complex sample surveys and tested them empirically using the National Health and Nutrition Examination Survey I and II (NHANES). The research concentrated on ways to test hypotheses about the coefficients that derive from multiple linear regression of survey data. Existing methods which use Wald test statistics were compared to newly developed approaches based upon Bonferroni t-statistics and jackknifed Wald statistics. These regression methods have been applied to the NHANES data sets to determine if they can be used to provide ways to analyze the complex relationships of growth and nutrition.